This invention relates to new and useful improvements in reading devices.
Persons with impaired vision usually attempt to read by scanning the reading material with a magnifying glass held in the hand and the reading material held in the other hand. In such situations, difficulty ensues in that either the hand holding the magnifying glass is not steady enough or the hand holding the reading material is not steady enough. Either situation made reading difficult. After awhile, such reading becomes uncomfortable and tiring. The present device was conceived and produced to relieve this condition and to make easier reading for those with impaired sight.
Some devices have heretofore been proposed which support the article to be read and some hold a magnifying device in a firm position. Some even do both but their operation is either unsatisfactory or too complex. None of them provides easy, comfortable and efficient reading for those suffering impairment of vision.